Night Moves
by TheMightyErrg
Summary: Cyborg is witness to something one night that will change his world forever ! Rated for naughtiness. BB/RAE


DISCLAIMER: I do not own the Teen Titans nor the characters portrayed herein.

Cyborg witnesses something one night that changes everything ....

* * *

11:57 PM read his nightstand clock.

'Perfect timing ! Midnight snack`age here I come !' thought Cyborg as he rose from his workstation and headed out his door and towards the Tower's kitchen.

Reaching his destination in less than 2 minutes the doors slide open and he entered the common area only to find that the TV and a single light still on. First he figured it was BB since the little dude always stayed up later than he should , but the sounds from the TV where not something he would have associated with the green bean. It was on one the many music stations included in their mega all-inclusive whopper of a digital cable package. He had to do a double take when the next song started.

Easy listening jazz ???

No …. No …. It was more like the soft easy listening romantic jazz ??? (Honestly that package had a station for everything.)

'Who the heck ?…' was his first thought. The next thought , after putting the facts together , was that he was going to catch the boy wonder putting the moves on their resident alien princess. This he had mixed feelings about. First he viewed both girls as little sisters. Sisters he felt a need to watch over and protect. Second he knew , as did anyone with a brain in the Tower , that Starfire was absolutely head over heals in love with Robin , so he could not begrudge the girl for finally landing her man.

But still …..

Either way he felt it was his duty , and privilege , to sneak up and startle the happy couple.

Why ?

Cause it's fun !!

Tip toeing and making surprisingly little noise considering he was a half-metal man weighting several hundred pounds (without all the options) , he made he way over to the opposite end of the couch. There were no noises coming his target area so he figured they must be cuddling or something or other , so he was safe from witnessing anything he shouldn't.

'Hold it !' he thought. What if he did catch them doing something? Something private? Something he shouldn't , and quite frankly , didn't want to see? Plus what if he did interrupt when things were 'getting good'. Starfire might get mad. He's seen the girl mad. Trust us , you do not want a mad Tamaranian princess after you're behind. What about Robin ? The dude is tiny and obsessive and trained by Batman. Who knows what he's capable of when thoroughly ticked off.

Maybe he should retink this?…..

A muffled moan emanating from the opposite end of the couch made up his mind for him.

Carefully and stealthily navigating the last several feet he placed himself into prime jump-out-and-spook you position , all the while wearing a Cheshire cat grin. Now all he had to do was wait. Another low moan was his cue. He leaped out into full view of the couch's occupants and shouted.

"Gotchya!!"

What should have been his moment of triumph turned into something his brain could not wrap itself around. His grin dropped along with all of his facial features as he stared blankly at the scene before him.

Raven was reclined most comfortably it would appear at one end of the sofa with a book in her hands and a small lamp behind her head. That was not so out of place strange as was Beast Boy sitting in the middle with her feet across his lap and was giving her , what appeared to be , a foot massage. TV playing soft romantic jazz music. Oh yeah , their fake fireplace was going as well.

Apparently Cyborg's attempt to startle or scare the couch's occupants had failed miserably since neither one had flinched or shifted or showed any signs he 'got them'. Raven lowered her book slightly and arched a perfectly formed eyebrow at the older teen. Beast Boy for his part only gave his metallic friend a fleating glance. He seemed much more interested on the task at hand and continued to administer to Raven's feet without breaking form. His hands were rubbing up and down her right leg from angle to knee in a motion that far more fluid and gently then he had ever seen the green lad perform.

All Cyborg could do for several moments was gawk and stare at this most unlikely pair.

'OK …. She yells at him constantly for him to leave her alone. She throws him against walls and out windows. She's even promised to send his butt to some sort of hell dimension if he doesn't get away from her and he's touching her feet. To top it all off she's letting him AND - from the look on her face- is enjoying it. '

Any more time thinking on this and he would have popped a circuit or two , but his human half kicked in and decided there were two possible courses of actions to take right now.

One: this is all a dream. Turn around. Head back to your room. Next thing you know it'll be morning and things will make sense again. You'll see.

Two: this is real. Raven and Beast Boy sitting on a couch late at night with romantic music and a foot massage. I'm scarred! I may scream! I may faint! Probably in that order….

"Cyborg?" came Raven's monotone voice.

"Huh ? …. oh umm yes Raven …. did you say something ?" he replied.

"Is there some reason you are here right now?" she asked. He noted Beast Boy did not bat an eye or tweak an ear. He just continued to rub away.

"I ahhh … I was umm …. snack ….. I wanted ….. ????? ..... R-Raven?" he stuttered.

"Yes Cybrog ?" still in that calm cool collected monotone of hers.

"Beast Boy is touching you." he stated plainly still gaping at the pair.

"Yes he is. What of it?" she replied.

"Beat Boy is touching you." although this sounded more like he was speaking to himself than responding to her question.

"Yes. He is. We've established that now lets move on to the next point shall we."

"Well ….. he's touching you. In fact he's giving you a foot massage. You two are sitting on the couch together late night , there's romantic music playing , and he's giving you a foot massage. **AND** he's still alive and not floating in the bay." he droned out still dumbstruck by the sight before him.

Raven marked her page then gently closed the book and set it down. She cleared her thought then spoke softly and slowly to her large friend.

"Cyborg , I know this might look strange to you and you may be tempted to make a big deal ...."

"Big deal ?!" he interjected.

"Yes ... a big deal like blabbing this to everyone in the Tower or putting a video , which I know you're recording , on the Titans network or maybe feel some inexplicable need to tease us about it , but I'm going to give you one simple warning. Don't." she said.

"Don't?" he quirked a brow and her. Is she kidding ?! This is huge news ….

"That's right don't. Because if you do you might ruin this for me then I'll have to do something very unpleasant to you as a thank you."

His one eye widened at the implied threat , mainly because Raven seldom threatens without intending to carry out said threat.

"Unpleasant?" he repeated with a hint of fear.

"Yes unpleasant." once again in her calm collected monotone.

"Wha …." he started to say , but she cut him off.

"Remember Control Freak?" she quirked the other eyebrow at him.

"………….." he paled considerably.

"Is he still wearing that diaper ?" he said through the lump in his throat.

"Haven't check of late , but as far as I know yes he does." she said with a slight smirk.

Cyborg's face paled even more as he digested this bite of information. He stared off into empty space briefly , then returned his gaze back to the pale girl on the couch who was watching him expectantly. He looked over to Beast Boy just to note that he had not stopped in his work. He seemed to be quite content in what he was doing , so much so he did not bother to join in the discussion.

Deciding he liked life **WAY TOO MUCH** to chance pissing off Raven he turned and made for the safety , and sanity , of his room. Telling himself he was going to erase all traces of this particular bite of memory from his system and **NEVER EVER** speak or think of it ever again. As he walked away he muttered to himself.

"Didn't see anything."

"Don't know anything."

"Was never here."

"I swear I know NOTHING! NOTHING!!"

Then disappeared through the sliding doors. With his departure Beast Boy stopped what he was doing and Raven glanced at him. He said nothing mearly reached over to the table to get some more scented oils then went to work on the other foot. She went back to her reading and settled in with a contented sigh.

Beast Boy snickered.

"You know you didn't have to scare him like that. I think he'd be happy to see you enjoying yourself for once." he said not looking up form his work.

She peered over her book at him before replying witha sigh.

"Maybe , but I am in no mood for any teasing or jokes or crap from any of them. I am enjoying myself and I want to keep it like that as long as possible. Not to mention if Star found out she'd hound me morning , noon , and night to talk about our 'relationships'. Probably want to give me a makeover. No thank you!" she grimaced at the thought.

"So …. does that mean that we do have a relationship ?" he said in a husky voice as he smiled at her.

A pink tinge rose in her cheeks so she quickly pulled her book back up to reading level to cover it.

"Less talking more rubbing. Today's training has taken it's tolls on my delicate footsies." To emphasize this she raised one and waggled it in front of his face. He smiled and quickly leaned over to kiss the top of the big toe.

"Yes my mistress." he said with a cheeky grin.

"Stop that!" she commanded. After a moment she smirked and said in her own sultry voice.

"Later …."

* * *

AN:

Ba Chicka Bow Wow !!! (Red vs Blue fans know this one)

There you have it folks a little bit of Titan naughtiness. Poor Cyborg is probably going to have nightmare for a month thanks to this incident.

I'll leave it up to your imaginations as to what 'relationship' these two are having. If you a dire hard , militant BB/Rae shipper like myself , it should give you a giggle.

Thanks again for reading and take care !!


End file.
